


Lead or Be Led

by TheSunWillRiseAgain



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Job, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Fingering, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Gender-neutral Reader, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't come up with a title to save my life, I might fix the formatting later, I'm not sorry, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Mostly undertones, Other, Title is a WIP, Walhart x Reader, Where? You decide, big meme here we go, dont think Im trying to tell a bigger story, not everything is smut i promise, okay I'm stupid and didn't realize gen wasnt gender neutral, this is a collection of oneshots, you know me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:43:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16183751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSunWillRiseAgain/pseuds/TheSunWillRiseAgain
Summary: A one-shot collection for Walhart, AKA my husband. He deserves more content, and damn if I have to be the one to write it, I will. All of these are re-posted from my blog @emotionaldepravity. Understand that some (most) of them are explicit, but there will be a few that aren't. All are labeled as such.





	1. The Beginning of the End (Explicit)

**Author's Note:**

> Though you really shouldn't have you did and here you are having to deal with your consequences.  
> This is exactly what you think it is. :)  
> https://emotionaldepravity.tumblr.com/
> 
> This is the blog where I write stuff like this. You can come leave a request, and maybe I can write some cursed content for you.

You were bold perhaps too bold when you told the conquer that you’d like to see him try and conquer you. He laughed it off before taking you up on the offer. It was bizarre that the man had even bothered to look at you after you had said such an inappropriate comment. You half expected him to ignore you, but alas, he seemed fine with having a go at the summoner who defeated him in battle. 

When you ask him if he is serious, he only gets up from him chair and tells you to lead. If that didn’t tell you that his stance was “you made this bed then lie in it” nothing would. You hesitate. You meant the proposition as half serious half not, but now you need to make a choice: to get rawed by Walhart or walk away. 

Somehow you knew it would end up this way. The moment you had caught a glimpse of the man you were stunned. Something about his screamed to you to run away so you knew he was perfect. He spoke with such confidence and gusto that along the way you had wanted to do anything for this man. Absolutely anything.

You stood up. Denying yourself now would be too painful since you were so close to want your heart truly desired. You decide that your room was too much of a mess so you go to his. Each step there is filled with anticipation and dread. ‘Can I properly please him’ along with ‘what the hell am I doing’, dance in your thoughts. He unlocks the door, but allows you to enter first.

He remarks on how odd you are, and you can’t help but agree. How strange are you to have wanted this situation you were in right now? And yet you don’t want to stop yourself. You are exactly where you want to be. It only takes a few seconds for him to take off his armor. You honestly weren’t sure what you were expecting. Perhaps, you hadn’t thought of him apart from his battle attire but seeing him out of it thrilled you. A ‘just for me’ lingered in your mind.

Unexpectedly, he stops undressing there and sits on the edge of his bed. A silent moment passes between you two before he speaks.

“Understand that I’m not going to toy with you. At least this time, I have no intentions of doing so. I do expect you to be candid and let me know if I’m hurting you. Making you bow before me is one thing, but making you suffer is another. I need you. A tactician of your caliber is too valuable to waste.”

There was too much to unpack and not enough time to process his words. You quickly agree to something, even you weren’t sure what, and promise that you will let him know if its too much.

You walk in his direction before he stands up. He demands that you knell before him. Your heart skips a beat. This was almost just too much to take. You do as your told and get on your knees. Its hard to keep your eyes on anything but his eye level crotch. You bite your lip instinctively and glance up at him. For a moment, you thought you saw a smirk on his face. He undoes his pants quickly to hurry up the process. You can’t help but be shocked when you see his size. It earns you a throaty laugh from the man before you. 

A hand you think is yours wraps around his cock. He is so warm, and the actual fear of him breaking you returns. You aren’t even sure you can take most of him in your mouth. Before even trying, you stoke him till he is decently hard. He was close to that point anyways, but he just needed a little bit more attention. First, you lick the head to taste him. Chills run down your spine as you continue to lick. You’re sure that he is pleased when he breathes out slowly. 

Again, your boldness takes over, and you take more of him into your mouth. The descent is slow but purposeful. About half way down his shaft you gag. You look up at him to see his eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. A bit of pride returns to you, and you try to take him deeper inside your mouth. You earn a moan from him this time and you can’t help but look up at him again. His eyes great yours and you go back you sucking him off. 

After several minutes of this his cock twitches in your mouth, and his hand ends up in your hair to push your head as far down his cock as you can take. His hip moves slightly as he begins to trust in your mouth. You want to not gag so much, but you can’t hold back with him so deep down your throat. He tells you that he is close. You never thought you’d be happier to hear those words. He doesn’t ask, but you can tell he wants to finish in your mouth. However, his hand leaves your hair and he reminds you that he is extremely close. You take him from your throat and rest his cock on your exposed tongue. You begin to stroke him again to help him finish. He whispers your name before he grunts loudly to ring in his finish. Instead of even showing him his seed in your mouth, you swallow fast and hard. You don’t want the taste to linger too long. 

For some reason you get up to leave. You felt so satisfied with yourself you didn’t even think about what you were doing.

“Where exactly do you think you’re going Summoner? Who said you could leave? YOU wanted me to conquer you, and I intend to do so fully.”


	2. More Fun (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Gender Neutral x Reader  
> To the 0 people who asked for this (or rather the zero people that asked for this to be reposted to here), you're welcome.

Walhart couldn’t wait to stretch you with his fingers. Watching you writhe in pleasure from just that excited him to no end. You had teased him all day with your coy ass shakes and lewd whispers when others left the room. He fully intended to give you what you were begging him for. 

As he scissored your hole generously, you moaned over and over again. You just wanted his cock so bad, and yet here he was toying with you. You licked your lips over and over and clawed at the bed sheets. He was just too far away for you to hold him or even bring him closer to you. 

“Can you kiss me,” you asked sounding a bit meeker than you’d like.

He shifted slightly and towered over you. Even with his fingers still stretching and fucking you, he managed to crash his lips on to yours. One of your hands snaked its way into his hair while the other cupped his face. You even lifted your hips slightly to increase your enjoyment. When he added a third finger you couldn’t help but pull away to beg him to fuck you properly. He smiled at that. 

“Oh? Summoner, what is it that you said to me earlier? Did you not that express that as long as it was me you would accept any form of pleasure I granted you? Were you lying to me?” 

Immediately, he began fingering you faster. He wanted you to feel just how needy and close you really were. Your fast breaths combined with the moans made answering him difficult, but you figured your reaction was enough. Just when you felt yourself almost come, he removed his fingers with a laugh. 

“Well? I demand an answer.”

He just watched with his normal stern and expectant expression as he began stroking himself. After catching your breath, you finally spoke.

“I wasn’t lying! Just please release me in any way you see fit, Walhart!”

Satisfied with the response, he readied his cock at your entrance. The first thrust was slow and deliberate as if to make sure you were actually ready for him. The next was harder to get you riled up. The subsequent ones were fast. He was closer than he liked, and he figured that you only need just a bit more stimulation. Your orgasm was hard and quick. Before you could even ask him to slow down, he came inside you. When he pulls out, he lays right next to and pulling you close to his chest.


	3. A Punishment (Explicit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh damn. I realized I had another one.

You weren’t sure how long you had been on your knees, but you knew that your bindings were too much. Only a short time ago did Walhart even return to check up on you. It didn’t take long before he was stroking himself and admiring your naked form. Whenever you shifted to get pressure off your knees, you wedged the dildo inside you a bit deeper. The whines you were making at this made him smirk and tighten his grip on his cock. 

“How weak you look, Summoner, needy and whining on your knees before your better. It’s quite amusing watching you struggle.”

He studied the expression on your face. The defiance in your actions betrayed the tears in your eyes.

“Please love, I’ve had enough. Let’s play more some other time. I really can’t take this teasing much more. I’d just like to come and rest.”

You gave a kind smile in hopes he would be merciful tonight. However, when he raised an eyebrow in total silence, your hope was gone.

“Are those orders, my star? It seems that after all this time you can’t figure out the point of this.”

He sighed and approached you tipping you chin upwards to better look at his face.

“You’re mine, do you understand? You belong to me. You don’t get a choice in how I pleasure you.”


	4. Wings of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accessory time!! Wings of Darkness Edition!

Your hands shook in anticipation. Though unsure of how you were able to do it, you managed to get Walhart to agree to wear, as Owain called them, the Wings of Darkness. Thinking back, the swordsman had gotten a little excited when you asked him to help make something for your love to accessorize with. He was quick to spout off ideas, but each one seemed like less impressive than the last to you. However, when he gave the idea of wings, you instantly said yes. From there, Owain spent no time to run off and craft his “masterpiece.” 

Walhart seemed perplexed at first. He didn’t quite understand the point of the extra pieces of clothing. He had no issue with the red glasses you had gifted him before, as he had assumed you, mistakenly, believed he could use them. They seemed practical and matched his armor quite well. These wings on the other hand were purely for aesthetics, but he was willing to humor you just to see where this would go. He willingly loaned you his cape until you had finished your alterations. 

Carefully, you had sewn the wings to the back of his cape. It was of no surprise that trying to make straps for him to wear the wings directly was out of the question. You had first hand experience with the more complex closures of said armor and had no interest in experimenting with ways to make it work. However, you were quite pleased with yourself once you were done. You wanted nothing more than to finally see it on him. A small fear washed over you that he would not like them, but if they weren’t to his standards then you were prepared to remove them immediately. 

You were lucky to catch him just before lunch that day. Hands shaking and heart beating like a bass drum, you asked him to bend down a moment so you could replace his cape. The closeness was almost too much to handle. With his face so close to his, you wondered if he could hear just how loud your heartbeat felt. Eventually, you managed to pin it down. Your heart raced even faster when you took a step back to admire your work. He was already quite like a creature of the night before with the red armor and horns, but the jet black wings were a perfect compliment to his ensemble. Though the wings in particular were giving you a few ideas that you were dying to share, if he was interested. You were so lost in your thoughts that you only you only had responded with a sigh.

“Ah my star, does this please you? With such an expression of bliss on your face, I’d be a fool to not to wear this with pride.” 

He reached out a hand to cup your face. 

“Though I must admit the implications of your interest in these wings are something we must discuss later tonight.”


	5. A Moment of Insecurity (Explicit) (Angst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nsfw prompt request for the line "Don't think I'm letting you get away with that, darling." It gets kinda angsty toward the end. Oops. The reader/ summoner is female here.

You had been trying so hard to last as long as Walhart told you to. You knew he would be so mad if you came before he allowed it and yet he made it so difficult for you to not. Every time he filled you up, he’d make sure to roll his hips a little bit more just to get his cock deeper inside you. He’d growl lowly in your ear and and remind you who you belong to. His breathing was heavy, and you felt very smothered by his presence. It didn’t help that he kept one hand on your waist at all times and his chest flush against your back. With his fingers now rubbing your clit furiously and his thrusts overpowering your senses, you just couldn’t hold back. As he felt your walls tighten around him, he stifled a moan.

“Don’t think I’m letting you get away with that, darling,” he said pulling out. “ Its clear you need a punishment since you seem to follow my orders so poorly.”

Turning around to face him, you could only watch as began to slowly get dressed. You marveled at how incredible the tent in conqueror’s pants was, and you started feeling worse and worse with every piece he managed to put back on. Was he really going to leave when he so clearly wasn’t done?

You begged for him to reconsider. It made you very anxious to know that he was going to consciously leave you alone to stew in your inability to hold back. It felt incredibly unfair. He was going to punish himself more than he was punishing you, or so you thought.

“Hmph. Do you really believe that? Summoner, I have a hand, and I know how to get myself off quite well without your help. Don’t mistake my blessing as a need. You’ll have to work much harder if you expect me to feel obligated to you specifically.”

Your heart sank, and you quickly gave your safe word. You didn’t like the implications of him leaving, of him not needing you. Sure it was all play that normally made you fiercely devoted to his every command, but tonight it just didn’t feel right. Something about being so unneeded just made your heart hurt, and for the first time ever, you couldn’t take it. 

Walhart was quick to sit back down on the bed. Clearly, he had overstepped his bounds and was surprisingly hesitant to do much more than prove that he had no intention of leaving.

“I upset you, my star. Tell me how I can make it up to you.”

You swallowed dryly, trying to keep the sadness threatening to overcome you at bay.

“I just want you to hold me for now. That’s all I can handle right now.”

You start to apologize more but he stops you with a kiss. There is nothing more to be said in his eyes. You expressed your displeasure, and he had no choice but to obey. He smiles a bit when you return it and reach a hand up to touch his face. It didn’t matter how uncomfortable he was, he was determined to make you feel better. 

He broke the kiss to go find you something to put on. While you put on short and a tank top, he undressed and replaced his pants with something much looser. He crawled back into bed pulling you close to his bear chest. You felt much better just like this with his arms wrapped around you and a hand rubbing your back. Though you still felt bad about his still hard erection. 

“Don’t worry about me. Your comfort is much more important than my own, my dear. This will pass.”

You felt very soothed by his words and his warmth. It didn’t take long for you to get drowsy with the comforting and steady rise and fall of his chest. Perhaps in the morning you’d feel better enough to make it up to him.


	6. An Underlying Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walhart x Gender neutral! Reader/Summoner where reader is upset about the end of their first successful? campaign. Let’s see how well this holds up after the new update. I'm getting so bad at titles...

Walhart found you lounging on the couch in your room. You had been trying to recover from the war with Muspell, but it was so difficult for you to want to do anything. All you could think about was the suffering the war caused. Nifil and Muspell faced countless civilian deaths and lost several members of their respective royal families. When you thought of how lonely Laevetain must feel, you just couldn’t help but cry. It didn’t seem fair to celebrate a victory what felt so hollow. You had tried to work on some plans if Embla attacked, but all you could do was break down at the thought of destroying another family to end a war.

“Summoner, you act as if we were the ones who lost. Sit up for a moment.”

You did as you were told still sniffling occasionally. It was hard to even look at him. What were you supposed to do? You never thought you’d have to kill, but you struck so many soldiers that were only following orders.You knew that nothing could have been done, but the blood on your hands made you feel numb. It hurt knowing that you had no other choice but to kill. When Walhart sat next you, you leaned over trying to get closer to him. Everything hurt, and the future seemed so unclear for everyone. You could feel that some thing big was going to happen. 

“I can’t help but wonder if this is truly the end. I should feel relieved right? But I don’t. Nothing about this seems just right.”

You felt the fear inside you grow at his silence. Eventually, he spoke.

“Your fear is understandable. This will not be the end of our journey. There is still much we must do if there ever will be lasting peace in all the worlds. Our work may never be done but that isn’t really what is bothering you, is it?”

He grabbed you chin to turn your head to finally look at him. You wanted to keep your eyes averted, but you couldn’t keep your eyes off him for long. His eyes looked so kind to you as his thumb stroked your cheek.

“You’re right. I’m not worried about the efforts toward our goal, but I fear that this victory will have deep repercussions that we have yet to know.”

“Then, we should further prepare our forces, but remember that you have done well for a fledgling tactician. Grieve the losses if you feel the need, but do not let this stop you. You have take the helm, and for that I am proud. Together we will pierce the heavens and bring about an age that is worth living in. So please don’t lock yourself away. I desire nothing more than to comfort you. ”

Any fear and sadness began to fall away as you felt his arms wrap around you. He could be a bit dramatic, but his words were exactly what you needed to hear.


	7. His Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot about this. It is very fluffy uwu.

His hand combed through your hair as you snuggled up closer to his chest. You could hear his heartbeat, and for once, you felt truly at peace. His other arm, lazily wrapped around you, gave you even more comfort. For the first time in the conqueror’s life, he felt sentimental.

“This world doesn’t deserve an angel like you. I don’t deserve an angel like you.”

You couldn’t help but look up at him in shock. Those certainly weren’t words you’d ever thought he would say. 

“What makes you say that, “ you ask with a puzzled expression.

“You can’t possibly understand how incredible you are. You have a fierceness unrivaled on the battlefield, one that intrigues and enchants me, but you are also agreeable. Your presence does not intimidate, and yet you have the respect so many would kill for. I cannot believe that the summoner who called me here is such a divine creature. How dare you be so perfect.” 

You look away shyly. All those compliments made you blush and you just weren’t sure how to respond.

“Certainly, I’m not that great. I–” 

Before you could continue, he bent down you kiss you softly. You returned the kiss much to the emperor’s pleasure. 

“Don’t ever think of yourself as lesser than you are, my star. No one in any of the worlds could ever compare to you, but if they dare to suggest that they do, I will make sure that they will learn their place.”


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Walhart with a summoner is very sleepy but is trying to stay awake because they haven't spent much time with Walhart lately and want to stay awake to be with him.

Even as the hours ticked by, your worked never seemed to cease. The paperwork seemed insurmountable, but you managed to cut it back down the the level it needed to be so that you could comfortably work on it. You had been staying up later and later it seemed. In fact most nights you never even went back to the room you and Walhart shared. Though he seemed to understand your need to continuously working, he never seemed pleased to see you turn in so late if you could. However, the moments during the day when you were free, he trained less experienced soldiers. He had a lot of responsibility as your right hand man, and he was willing to act as a proper general and lover of the tactician should. 

Unfortunately, that meant that neither of you could even see each other until late into the night, and that was usually when you would have to work on battle plans for the next day or work on the receipts and logs for the armies finances. On your more reasonable nights, he would watch over you, and chat till you had a moment of reprieve. Anytime you began to nod off, he found it hard not to chuckle. Your eyes would be droopy, and you would just keep yawning. He would try to keep a small conversation up to prevent your mind from turning off, but most nights he would find himself picking you up and taking you to bed. Tonight was no different.

He had felt a bit adventurous, and decided to read tonight with the red reading glasses you had gifted him. The book was on the chronology of agricultural techniques in Hoshido, a read that few others would enjoy. Occasionally, he would look up to see your head bob and awaken you from your encroaching slumber. He laughed.

“Don’t you think you should go to bed, my star. I know you act as if you shine brightest now, but certainly nothing is being accomplished with you barely awake?”

You sighed.

“As much as I’d love to just go to bed right now, I can’t. You know that. The three kids ‘running’ the Order of Heroes can’t be expected to do this work accurately.”

You finished you stack of receipts and turned your attention to drills that needed to be run. 

“You shoulder far too much of the burden. As admirable as it seems, you are far to exhausted to even think properly. I’ll decide what drills should be run in the morning.”

You smiled. How could you tell him no? He was trying to hard to help you out, and perhaps it really would be better if he was in charge of that. 

“Well since I have a bit of free time, why don’t we spend some time together. We do rarely get to see one another besides when its time for bed.”

“And what do you suggest,” Walhart asked setting his book down for a moment.

“Well you could tell me about what you are reading to start. I’m interested in knowing what the Conqueror considers an interesting read. Maybe you could even read it to me.”

“If that’s what interests you, my love,” he said patting his lap.

You practically ran to him and swung your arms around him. He put his arm around you so that he could turn the pages. As your head rested on his chest, and his words filled your ears. Your sleepiness returned. You tried your best to keep your eyes open, but being so close to the man you loved made it very difficult for you to keep your eyes open. His warmth comforted you, and his voice relaxed you. It didn’t take Walhart long to realize you had fallen asleep in his arms. He tossed the book aside so he could pick you up and take you to bed. Though he didn’t want to wake you, he wanted to make sure that you woke up comfortable. Unfortunately, the sudden shift in positions caused you to open your eyes and whine a bit.

“Shh, close your eyes my dear. Let us rest tonight. I promise we will spend some time together tomorrow.”

It only took that for you to return to sleep. After he had finally settled you in bed and snuggled in next to you, he placed a small kiss on your forehead. 

“Sweet dreams, my star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment on your thoughts, and leave a kudos if you enjoyed. :) If you have any ideas about what I should write either leave a comment here or go to my blog. Thank you!


End file.
